Fever for Jazz Week
by dygonilly
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to critique his performance for 'Jazz Week' in the McKinley Glee club. A little Klaine songfic for you.


So this is my first songfic - let's hope it works. The song used is Michael Buble's 'Fever'. It would obviously help a lot if you listened to it at the same time as reading.

This would be set 2 or 3 weeks after Blaine transfers to McKinley - making him relatively new to Glee club.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the auditorium, hitching his bag up on his shoulder. He made his way down the far left stairs, hand casually sliding over the banister. When he reached the gap between the front and main seats, he paused. His eyes scanned the stage, searching for something. Finding it to be empty, Kurt's eyebrows pulled together and he took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Kurt held the note between two pale fingers, and read the neat writing on it three times over. There was no question that Blaine wrote "Meet me in the auditorium. 3pm sharp". Kurt took out his phone and checked the time. 3:03pm. So why was no-one here? Kurt turned around, about to make his way back up the stairs, when a voice called out.<p>

"Kurt!"

Kurt whipped around at the sound of Blaine's voice, and in less than a second he spotted him. Blaine stood in the middle of the stage, dressed in dark jeans and a navy button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and hands in his pockets. Blaine jerked his head, motioning for Kurt to join him onstage. With a small smile, Kurt walked down the stairs again, dropping his bag on a random seat.

"You know, for a second, I thought you'd stood me up, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, smirking as he made his way onto the stage. Blaine grinned back at him, cocking his head.

"Like I would ever stand you up," Blaine said, smile widening. Kurt felt his face heat up, and he just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed his red cheeks.

"So," Kurt drawled, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Oh, right!" Blaine said, as if snapping out of a daydream. He walked over to the piano and plugged in the iPod dock that sat on top of it. In a few seconds, he had chosen a song. Leaving it on pause, Blaine turned back around and walked right up to Kurt.

"Okay, so I want your feedback. You know how this week's assignment for Glee is Jazz?" Blaine asked, breaking out the spirit fingers when he said 'jazz'. Kurt giggled, nodding.

"Well I think I've found a really good song, but I want to know what you think. So take a seat," Blaine retrieved a stool from the wings, and gently sat Kurt down on it. "And enjoy."

In the next few moments of silence, Kurt looked around the empty stage. Strange, he thought, there are always people playing instruments for these performances. Not even Brad was sitting at the piano. Kurt was suddenly aware that they were very alone. All the students had gone home – there was no cheerleading or football practise on Tuesdays – the teachers were on the other side of the school, and the janitor didn't come in until 4. Kurt wiped his sweaty palms on his black pants, sitting up straighter as the song finally started to play. He could still hear his heart pounding in his ears, and his breath hitched when he recognised the song. The smooth tones of the bass guitar echoed through the auditorium, and Blaine turned around, leaning casually on the piano as he started to sing.

_Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>You give __me fever,_

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes and drew a loud breath.

_W__hen you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever,_

Blaine's eyebrows subtly jerked up and down with the rolling percussion. Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

_In the morning  
>Fever all through the night.<em>

Slowly pushing himself off the piano, Blaine took a few steps forward and gripped the microphone stand mid-stage, not once taking his eyes off Kurt. His body started to sway with the introduction of new instruments.

Sun lights up the daytime  
>Moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<br>You give me fever…

He was practically _breathing_ out some of the lyrics, and each time he did, it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

_W__hen you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever,_

Trumpets broke through the slow tune, and Blaine threw his head back, eyes closed.

_I__n the morning  
>Fever all through the night<em>

Blaine pressed his whole body up against the stand, gripping the microphone with both hands.

_Everybody's got the fever_  
><em>That is something you all know<em>  
><em>Fever isn't such a new thing<em>  
><em>Fever started long ago<em>

Leaving the stand, Blaine sang out the next note passionately as he strode over to Kurt.

_Romeo loved Juliet,_  
><em>Juliet she felt the same<em>

Blaine stood behind Kurt and slid his hands onto the other boy's shoulders and down his arms.

_When he put his arms around her__  
>He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame<br>Thou giv-est fever_

Kurt shut his eyes at the feel of Blaine's breath on his neck.

_When we kisseth  
>Fever with thy flaming youth<br>Fever,_

Blaine spun around so that he was in front of Kurt again.

_I'm afire  
>Fever yea<em>_h I burn for sooth'_

With a cheeky grin, Blaine walked backwards a few steps before turning and jumping onto the half-finished set for the school play, dancing on it in a way that was just so… _Blaine._

_Captain Smith and P__ocahontas  
>Had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him  
>She said 'daddy, o, don't you dare<br>He gives me fever _

Blaine put a hand to his chest as he leaped off the wooden set.

_With his kisses  
>Fever when he holds me tight<em>  
><em>Fever, <em>

His hands pressed together as if praying.

_I'm his misses  
>Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'<br>_

There was a short interlude with pounding brass notes and Blaine spun and danced through it, making Kurt laugh at the exaggerated movements. But Kurt fell silent when the music returned to its original slow, sultry tenor. Blaine walked up to him, chin up, a smirk on his perfect lips. He took Kurt's hand and made him stand up.

_Now you've listened to my story  
>Here's the point that I have made<em>

Blaine yanked Kurt forward by his waist, earning a surprised sound from the taller boy.

_Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Be it <em>_Fahrenheit or centigrade  
>They give you fever <em>

Blaine leant in, his face inches from Kurt's.

_W__hen you kiss them  
>Fever if you live and learn<br>Fever_

Kurt gasped as Blaine tightened his grip.

_Till you sizzle  
>What a lovely way to burn<em>

Blaine's lips moved right next to Kurt's ear as the two swayed to the music.

_What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<em>

Blaine pulled back and looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

_What a lovely way to burn__._

The song ended with yet another loud brass note, and then the auditorium was quiet. Blaine's hands were still tight on Kurt's waist, and the two boys were breathing loudly.

"So?" Blaine said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Kurt. "What did you think?"

It was very rare for Kurt to be speechless. He always had something to say. Yet here he was, out of breath, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and still coming to terms with the whole situation. Kurt didn't trust his voice, so he just took in a shaky breath and nodded. Blaine scrunched up his face in confusion.

"That's it? A nod? I mean, I'm not one to brag but I think that-" Blaine's rambling was cut off by Kurt's lips connecting with his own. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough to get the message across.

"Oh." Blaine let out a breathless smile.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, smiling back. "_Oh_."

* * *

><p>I had to end it there because I have a total inability to write smut. Poor you. But I hope you liked it otherwise - reviews are most welcome :)<p> 


End file.
